


The Best Part of Sunday Dinner

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, HP May Madness 2016, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Pining, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, The Burrow, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry wonders how the piercing felt, if it hurt terribly or if the pain was pleasurable. How will it feel when it heals? Will it add even more sensitivity to his nipples, shoot shivers of pleasure down his chest when he touches it?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

Harry adjusts the growing hardness in his jeans and does his best to look away but his eyes seem to have a mind of they own. Despite Charlie’s lively retelling of the new arrival of an aggressive Horntail to the reserve, Harry can’t seem to focus. His attention continues to drift towards Bill, eyes glued to the thin, red shirt he’s wearing and the clear outline of a brand new piercing. 

_Merlin_. Harry is certain Bill didn’t have his nipple pierced the last time they all saw each other; Harry would have noticed. It’s all Harry can do to not openly stare and salivate anytime Bill enters a room; the man is bloody gorgeous. Of course he loves Ginny, he’s probably going to marry her, everyone expects him to in any case. Bill, himself, is married and his beautiful wife pregnant with her first child. All that doesn’t change his intense attraction to the older man though, not even one bit.

That’s okay, though, Harry tells himself as Bill shifts in his seat, fingers unconsciously adjusting the fresh piercing under his shirt. There is nothing wrong with looking. Harry wonders how the piercing felt, if it hurt terribly or if the pain was pleasurable. How will it feel when it heals? Will it add even more sensitivity to his nipples, shoot shivers of pleasure down his chest when he touches it?

Harry would love to take that shiny hoop in his teeth, tug on it gently and rut against Bill, their hard cocks dripping and sliding against one another. Harry suppresses a shudder, his hard prick throbbing in his pants under the table, as he wonders if Bill has any other piercings hidden from plain view. He reaches under the table to press down on his straining erection, just a moment of pressure to relieve some of the tension. It feels too good though, and Harry knows he’ll need to excuse himself soon or he’ll end up pulling himself off in front of the entire Weasley family, a mere table the only barrier between them.

Bill’s gaze flickers over to Harry, their eyes meeting briefly, and Harry is certain Bill can read him like a book, completely aware of the fire burning in Harry’s chest. Bill raises an eyebrow slightly, watching Harry’s eyes lower to his chest, and answers with a cheeky grin. Bill’s fingers drift to his nipple and he causally gives the ring a swift pull, favouring Harry with a wink, before turning his attention back to Charlie as he wraps up his story.

Oh, fuck. Harry is definitely going to skip dessert tonight and head straight to his room. He has a lovely visual and a great wank waiting for him. Merlin, does he love Sunday dinners at the Burrow.


End file.
